Un dia sin ti
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: ¿Que orden le di? ¿Que cosa tan mala hice? ¿Por que se fue sin siquiera decirme nada? ¿Que no era el alma mas deliciosa que nunca haya visto? ¿Donde estas Sebastian?


Temprano en la mañana. ¿Por que Sebastian no vino a despertarme? Me habre levantado como 2 horas más tarde de lo normal. Solo porque ese mayordomo endemoniado no vino a despertarme. Bueno, ya se me arruino el resto del día. Ni siquiera se donde pudiera estar.

Bardroy preparo mi desayuno. Como siempre, basura. Que lindo es tener un chef que no sabe cocinar. Sebastian hubiera cocinado algo bueno de seguro, algun pastel de los que el hace, y que siempre como con esta cara de disgustado. Pero ahora debere fingir comer esto... ni siquiera Pluto lo querria.

Mey-rin, antes de traerme mi taza de te, la tiro al piso junto con otros platos y copas carisimas. Pluto corria por toda la mansion sin control alguno, ademas de que no tiene puesto su traje, y Mey-rin lo persigue para ponerselo, pero no creo que se este esforzando.

Intente salir de esa caotica escena, y me fui al jardin.

Finnian tampoco me sirve para poder relajarme un día. Apenas sali mi cabeza se lleno de tierra.

-¡Oh! ¡LO SIENTO BOCCHAN! Dejem ayudarlo.

-¡No me toques como si nada! Yo puedo ayudarme solo.

-Esta bien, esta bien... etto... ¿Y Sebastian-san?

-¿Sebastian? No me interesa donde este.

-¿No lo sabe, verdad?

-¡¿Que estas cuestionandome?!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Lo siento Bocchan!... Pero siempre que usted llama a Sebastian-San el llega.

-Ya lo se, pero hoy no ha llegado, me tiene preocupado... ¿No sabes donde podria estar?

-Bueno... tal vez se fue a comprar un gato.

-¿Un gato?

-¡Pues no se!- Gritó algo nervioso.

-Primero, no puede comprar un gato porque sabe que soy alergico, segundo, no puede comprar un gato por...- Antes de que terminara de hablar, mi argumento llego corriendo, ya transformado en un perro, pero igual Mey-rin lo seguia corriendo.-... Pluto.

-Bueno... eh... tal vez... ¿Habra ido a comprar algo?

-Pues ahora que lo pienso, ¿Te acuerdas del principe Soma? El rompio uno de mis juegos de te preferidos, habra ido a reponerlo, si eso de seguro. Ire al centro a buscarlo.

-No deberia ir solo, esta anocheciendo.

-¿Anocheciendo? Pero apenas son las 5.

-Son las 7:30 bocchan... de verdad tiene que aprender a vivir sin Sebastian-san.

-No, no lo hare, es su deber hacerme vivir... me llevare a Pluto.-Escucho que mencione su nombre y vino hasta mi, en su forma humana.- Mey-rin, vistelo por favor.

-Eso intento bocchan.- Se quejo.- Ven, Puru-puru, pontete el traje.- Pluto le gruño y ella se alejo asustada.- ¡No puedo!

-Pluto, si te portas bien, y te pones el traje, iremos a ver a Sebastian, ¿Quieres ir a verlo?- Pluto parecia emocionado y se acerco a Mey-rin para que le ponga el traje. Fui a buscar su correa adentro, y fuimos al centro.

Busque en los lugares más frecuentes a los que vengo con Sebastian de compras, o a donde se que el viene.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian-san!- Empece a buscarlo por todos lados, pero no encontré ni un rastro de él. Le pregunte a los dependientes de las tiendas, y no sabían nada de él. Pluto tampoco pudo encontrar nada. Es como si se hubiera esfumado.

Decidi irme frustrado a la mansión, pero alguien me llamo. Una voz chillona y muy aguda.

-¡Ciel!- Vino hacia mi corriendo.

-Lizzy...

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde esta Sebastian-san?

-No es algo que debas saber.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No tengo porque responderte.

-¡Ciel! ¡Respondeme! ¡Me pones nerviosa!

-Pues deja de preocuparte.

-Mhh… si no me respondes iras a mi mansión, hasta que Sebastian-san vuelva para buscarte, a mi mamá no le gustara que andes solo por las calles.

-¡No! ¡Lizzy! ¡Esta bien! ¡No se donde esta Sebastian!

-¿No quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo?

-No gracias, tengo a Pluto.

-¿A quien?

-A mi pe… a mi amigo atado a una correa.- Mentí algo nervioso.

-¿Qué amigo? No hay nada del otro lado de tu correa.

Voltee para verlo, y efectivamente era así, ¡Pluto se escapo!

-¡Oh no! ¡Pluto! ¡PLUTO!- Empece a gritar para encontrar al perro.

-¡Vamos a buscarlo juntos!- Lizzy me llevo arrastrando para buscar a Pluto.- ¡Pluto! ¡Pluto!

-Llamalo Puru-puru, tal vez te haga caso.

-¡Puru-puru! ¡Puru-puru!

Estuvimos buscándolo por media hora, pero igual no encontramos ningún rastro de Pluto, y mucho menos de Sebastian. Lizzy siguió insistiendo, como si a mi me importara demasiado el perro, solo lo traje para entretener- y molestar- a Sebastian.

-¡Mira Ciel! ¡Alli esta tu amigo!- Me dijo feliz señalando hacia un lugar. Ella iba más adelantada que yo, corria mientras que yo caminaba.- Disculpe señor, ese es nuestro amigo Pluto, se había perdido, y ahora lo llevaremos a casa.

-No lo creo, todos los buenos hombres estan con ese niño.- Conozco esa voz…- ¿Y tu que? ¿Eres su amiga?... ¿Alguien importante para él?

-¡No le hagas nada Grell!- Salte para defender a Lizzy de aquel shinigami.- De seguro que tu sabes… tu sabes donde esta Sebastian… Lizzy, vete a tu casa.

-Pero Ciel…

-¡Vete te digo!- Le ordene, y ella me hizo caso.- ¡Dime donde esta Sebastian!

-¿Sebastian? ¿Qué lo perdiste? No sabes valorar un tesoro.

-¡Callate! ¿Dónde esta?

-Niño, ¿Te crees que si supiera donde esta Sebas-chan estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo y no comprando cloroformo y cadenas?

-Creo que tienes razón…

-Exacto… pero… ¿Podria llevarme a este chico de cabello plateado? Es muy lindo.

-Olvidalo, tiene que ayudarme a encontrarme a Sebastian.

-¡Cuando lo encuentras mandale un beso de mi parte!- Gritó y desapareció en las sombras.

Maldita loca exagerada, como si fuera a decirle a Sebas-chan que lo saludaste. Digo, Sebastian, no Sebas-chan… no… eh… ya estoy hablando como Grell. Ya es de noche. Deberia volver a la mansión. Sebastian me da tanto miedo y preocupación esta situación. Quiero saber donde estas, quisiera ponerme a mi mismo en riesgo para que aparecieras. Pero tal vez te fuiste. ¿Te habras ido para siempre? ¿Qué paso? ¿No esperas por mi alma? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me gustaría largarme a llorar, pero no quiero parecer frágil. Pluto me mira preocupado, obviamente el también te extraña.

-¿Qué tanto miras perro? ¿Extrañas a Sebastian?- El hizo una cara triste.- No te preocupes, volverá, tenemos un contrato… ¿Y si me dejo por otra alma mejor? No… no, el siempre decía que mi alma es la mas preciada, y que todos los demonios quisieran poseerla, pero iba a ser solo suya, no se iria sin obtenerla, ¿Verdad Pluto?... ¿Puru-Puru?- Mire a mi lado y el perro se había quedado dormido.- Esta bien, llegaremos dentro de poco a casa.

Cuando llegue Mey-rin, Finnian, Bald y Tanaka-san estaban esperándome en la puerta. Corrieron entusiasmados a recibirme, yo solo les dije que bajaran a Pluto de la carroza.

Subi a mi cuarto. Ya serian 24 horas hace que no veo a Sebastian. Mi preocupación crece, y mi miedo es aun mayor. No llorare, no lo hare, nunca lo hago, y no llorare por la ausencia de mi mayordomo. Me recosté en mi cama boca arriba con una almohada en la cara. No estoy llorando, pero quiero asegurarme de eso, solo se que estoy sintiendo una tristeza extrema. Siento una mano sobre mi pecho que empieza a desabotonar mi camisa, la retiro sin saber quien es, no estoy de humor para arrumacos ahora.

-Bocchan, es muy tarde, déjeme ayudarlo a ponerse su pijama.- Saque la almohada de mi cara. ¡Sebastian!- Duerma temprano, hoy se despertó muy tarde.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Estuve todo el día por aquí, espiando. No sabia que fuera a preocuparle tanto como para que vaya solo al centro por buscarme.

-No me preocupabas, y no fui solo, fui con Pluto.

-¿Pluto también se preocupaba por mi?

-Pues sabes que si, Pluto te ama y te aprecia, y eres lo más importante para él, y no puede vivir sin ti…

-No creo que Pluto haya dicho todas esas cosas, pero se ve en su mirada llena de vida cada vez que lo veo a los ojos, y creo que "Pluto" debería sentarse para que pudiera ponerle bien su pijama, ¿No crees "Pluto"?

Tal vez cuando me refería a Pluto si estaba hablando de mi, y creo que fui muy obvio, y Sebas-chan se habrá dado cuenta. Me sente para que pudiera quitarme mi camiseta para ponerme mi pijama. Me quito la ropa y me puso mi ropa para dormir. Cuando termino de abrocharme el botón más alto de mi pijama, me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Sebastian?

-Lamento haberme ido por todo un día, pero fueron ordenes suyas bocchan.- ¿Cuándo le ordene eso?- Si mal no recuerda, ayer dijo que "Deberia tener un día libre", yo me negué, pero lo tome como una orden, ¿Cómo fue un día sin mi, bocchan?

-¡No vuelvas a hacer caso a esa orden Sebastian!- Salte a abrazarlo, pero lo solte cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.- Fue un caos, mori de hambre por culpa de Baldroy, Mey-rin rompió como tres juegos de te, y Finnian lleno mi cabeza de tierra, además de que Pluto fue incontrolable durante toda la mañana, y cuando fui al centro Grell casi nos ataca a mi y a Lizzy.

-Entiendo, entiendo, sin tu mayordomo no puedes vivir.- Me acomodo en mi cama para dormir.- Literalmente. Buenas noches bocchan, prometo no volver a ausentarme así.

-¡Espera! Sebastian… ¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?

-¿Otra vez?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Pero… eh… ¿Podrias recostarte aquí a mi lado?- Me corri para hacerle un lugar en la cama.

-Yes, my lord.- Me obedeció como siempre.- Creo que de verdad me extraño.

-Mucho.

-No se preocupe bocchan, no volveré a ausentarme así, a menos que me lo ordene directamente.

-Nunca haría eso, buenas noches Sebastian.

Dije antes de caer en mi sueño. Mi sueño con mi mayordomo. Otra vez ese extraño sentimiento me agobia, pero me hace sentir bien, no como cuando pensé que había perdido a Sebastian. Y ese sentimiento me gustaría tenerlo para toda la vida, inclusive siendo un alma, su alma. Siento en la mitad de mi sueño que se va, porque le ordene que se quede hasta que me duerma, pero esta bien, porque se que no faltara mañana.


End file.
